TT
by Minguy
Summary: MEANIE . kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, sangat jahat [WONWOO/MINGYU]
1. Chapter 1

**TT**

 **.**

 **'You don't know how I feel, So mean, so mean'**

 **.**

 **Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu**

 **Seventeen Members**

 **Warning:!: OOC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang di musim semi itu begitu cerah, matahari yang bersinar terang dan bunga bunga yang sudah mengembangkan kuncupnya membuat berpasang mata yang memandangnya ikut merasakan euforia pertengahan musim yang menerbangkan ribuan kelopak bunga sakura. Namun tak ada yang lebih cerah lagi bagi seorang Jeon Wonwoo saat tangan keduanya terkait erat, seakan jika direnggangkan sedikit saja maka pemuda bersurai _blonde_ disampingnya akan pergi bersama kelopak bunga sakura yang memenuhi jalan ini.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau mau itu?"

Suara merdu pemuda disebelahnya melebarkan senyum Wonwoo. Ia menatap tepat ke dalam semesta hitam pemuda disebelahnya. Wonwoo mengangguk malu dengan rona merah dikedua belah pipinya, yang membuat pemuda disampingnya ikut tersenyum dan mengusak pelan surai _mint_ Wonwoo.

Pemuda itu berlalu, membuat kedua tautan tangan mereka terlepas. Wonwoo menatap kecewa tangan yang kini hanya bisa menggapai udara. Ingin rasanya menggapai tangan itu lagi, namun hanya punggung tegap yang ditangkap Wonwoo dari pemuda itu.

"-woo... Wonwoo?... Ya! Jeon Wonwoo"

Wonwoo mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia memandang kepada dua sahabatnya yang sudah berdiri didepannya dengan wajah yang tampak kesal. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya, seingatnya tadi ia berada di jalan yang ditutupi kelopak bunga dengan pohon sakura di kiri-kanan jalan bersama pujaan hatinya. Mengapa ia sudah sampai kekelas?.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan? Ah... jangan bilang kau menghayal ten-"

"Sudahlah, ayo kekantin sebelum ramai"

Wonwoo segera beranjak, tak lupa membereskan peralatan tulisnya yang berserakan diatas meja dan menyimpannya kedalam laci. Ia berjalan keluar mendahului kedua sahabatnya yang membuatnya dihadiahi decakan sebal.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Keadaan kantin cukup ramai. Ditambah dengan teriakan teriakan siswa siswa yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu antrian. Wonwoo menatap jengah kepada kerumunan orang kelaparan disana. Mereka tidak perlu berteriak toh makanan di kantin ini tidak akan habis.

"Wonwoo, Jihoon. Biar aku saja yang pesan. Kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau _chocolate milshake_ saja"

"Aku mau _jajangmyeon_ dan susu pisang. Kami cari meja kosong ya Hyung"

Jihoo menarik Wonwoo memasuki area kantin lebih dalam. Namun langkahnya terhenti tatkala netranya menangkap pemuda yang tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Jihoon.

"Akh.. kenapa ada dia sih?! Kau cari saja meja sendiri aku akan membantu Jeonghan _Hyung_ "

Jihoon dengan cepat berbalik dan berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Wonwoo dulu, menenggelamkan tubuhnya di antara kerumunan orang orang yang mengantri.

Wonwoo menghela nafas, ia sudah biasa ditinggal begini ketika di kantin. Alasannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemuda dengan mata segaris yang sudah ia hapal betul sebagai fans nomor 1 Jihoon. Pemuda itu bahkan nekat setiap hari berjalan di koridor kelas Wonwoo saat jam pelajaran hanya untuk memberikan _flying kiss_ untuk Jihoonnya. Jihoon yang dikenal dengan sifat jutek dan tak suka basa basi dan hal tak berguna tentu saja sangat merasa terganggu. Bahkan ia pernah memaki pemuda itu didepan banyak orang saat pemuda itu menyatakan cinta. Namun sepertinya hal itu tak membuat cinta pemuda itu untuk Jihoon memudar.

Ngomong ngomong soal cinta, Wonwoo jadi teringat akan _crush_ nya. Bibibirnya turun, andaikan _crush_ nya seperti Hoshi-pemuda dengan mata segaris yang cinta mati dengan Jihoon-, maka ia pastikan ia adalah orang yang paling bahagia. Jangankan mencintainya, Wonwoo saja tak yakin jika _crush_ nya itu tahu jika ia menyukainya.

'Andaikan itu semua kenyataan'

Wonwoo masih menghayal, memandang langit langit kantin. Membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika ia bersama dengan pemuda yang sudah ditaksirnya semenjak tahun pertama ia menduduki sekolah jenjang atas.

Wonwoo meringis ketika merasakan sensasi dingin di bahu kanannya. Ia menatap kemejanya yang sudah berwarna kuning, akibat dari es jeruk yang tumpah. Ia menatap seorang perempuan yang berkali kali membungkuk meminta maaf yang Wonwoo balas dengan bungkukan juga. Lagipula ini tak sepenuhnya salah gadis itu, ia juga melamun sambil berjalan. Gadis itu menawarkan bantuan untuk mencucikan bajunya namun Wonwoo menolak dengan halus dan mengatakan jika ini bukan masalah besar dan membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

Wonwoo menatap kemeja bagian bahu sampai lengan kanannya dengan miris. Sehabis ini ia harus presentasi kedepan kelas. Bagaimana dengan penampilannya yang terlihat tak pantas?.

Masih bergejolak dengan kemejanya, sebuah jaket terulur kehadapan Wonwoo.

"Pakailah"

Wonwoo mendongak, ia kenal suara ini. Suara yang membuat hatinya beberapa tahun ini jadi tak menentu.

Ia menatap jaket yang terulur dan pemiliknya secara bergantian. Tangannya terjulur, mengambil jaket itu lalu mendekapnya di dada.

Ia masih memandang jaket itu dengan pupil yang melebar, memegang sesuatu milik pemuda itu untuk yang pertama kalinya sampai sampai tak sadar jika pemuda itu sudah berlalu.

.

.

.

Jeonghan dan Jihoon datang dengan dua nampan berisi makanan diatasnya. Mereka memandang bingung Wonwoo yang menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan dan senyum senyum tidak jelas.

"Kesambet apa kau sampai seperti orang gila begini?"

Perkataan Jeonghan hanya berlalu tanpa tanggapan pemuda dengan surai _mint_ yang masih tersenyum.

"Dan juga, Jaket siapa ini?"

Kali ini Jihoon yang berbicara. Wonwoo menatap keduanya dengan pandangan berbinar-yang membuat keduanya semakin mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

"Ini punya Mingyu" jawab Wonwoo yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

Tentu saja jawaban itu membuat Jeonghan dan Jihoon terbelak. Walaupun Wonwoo dan Mingyu sekelas, mereka tak memiliki interaksi yang berarti. Bahkan mereka tidak seperti teman sekelas-dikarenakan interaksi ysng begitu minim. Apalagi meminjami jaket? Setahu Jeonghan Mingyu itu tidak suka barangnya disentuh orang lain, apalagi meminjami. Tentu saja bukan tipe Mingyu yang Jeonghan kenal.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Jihoon bertanya antusias. Tentu saja ini berita bagus. Setidaknya ada sedikit kemajuan dalam hubungan percintaan sahabatnya yang dikenal dengan sifat yang cukup dingin-namun beda lagi saat sudah dengan Jeonghan dan Jihoon.

"Tadi-"

Dan Wonwoo pun menceritakan kronologis yang menyebabkan ia mengantongi jaket milik Mingyu.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menatap sebuah _paper bag_ bermotif bunga-yang berhasil ia curi dari kamar noonanya- dengan sebuah jaket yang sudah terlipat rapi. Ia hanya memandangi benda itu tanpa melakukan apa apa. Namun otaknya sudah berkelit dari tadi.

"Apa aku harus memberinya sesuatu?"

"tidak mungkin" Wonwoo berguling di atas kasur.

Ya, ia bingung harus mengembalikan barang milik Mingyu bagaimana. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.47 malam dan selama itulah Wonwoo memikirkannya.

"Haruskah aku menulis kartu ucapan?"

"Ah, tidak! Bisa bisa nanti dibacanya didepan kelas. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku"

Wonwoo menekuk wajahnya. Ia duduk bersila dan menatap _paper bag_ itu dengan pandangan nelangsa.

"Akh! Peduli amat"

Wonwoo menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya dan mencoba terlelap. Membiarkan _paper bag_ itu tergeletak di ujung tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya ia akan memikirkan itu lagi besok.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Tak heran jika dikelas ini sudah tak berpenghuni. Hanya tinggal 2 kepala, yang satu sedang membaca buku dan satunya lagi sedang mengintai yang satunya.

Keduanya tak lain adalah Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mingyu yang membaca buku dan Wonwoo yang mengintai.

Wonwoo memantapkan hatinya. Ia akan mengembalikan jaket Mingyu hari ini. Ia menenteng _paper bag_ nya dan berjalan pelan mendekati mingyu.

Wonwoo meletakkan _paper bag_ itu tepat dihadapan mingyu, yang membuatnya mengalihkan fokusnya dari buku.

"Ini jaketmu, makasih soal kemarin"

Mingyu melirik kedalam paper bag itu, dan menemukan _bomber jacket_ berwarna _navy_ didalamnya lalu mengangguk.

"Oh, soal itu tidak masalah" dan Wonwoo hanya menjawab dengan deheman kecil.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mingyu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke buku dan wonwoo yang berdiri sambil meremas tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu"

Wonwoo memilih mengakhiri kecanggungan diantara mereka dengan pergi. Walaupun ia ingin waktu lebih lama bersama Mingyu, entah kapan lagi ia bisa berduaan dengan Mingyu.

Wonwoo pun berjalan keluar, menyusul Jeonghan dan Jihoon yang sudah duluan ke kantin.

"Seokmin, ini jaketmu"

Teriakan itu otomatis menghentikan Wonwoo. Bukan tentang intensitas bunyinya yang cukup besar, namun isi perkataannya. Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya. Disana ia melihat Seokmin-teman sekelasnya juga- sedang berdiri di hadapan Mingyu sambil melihat isi _paper bag_ yang berada di atas meja.

"Ya! mengembalikannya tidak usah berlebihan juga. Pakai _paper bag_ segala dan apa ini, motif bunga? Hee... aku tidak tahu kau sefeminim ini Gyu"

Jadi jaket itu milik Seokmin? Bukan milik Mingyu?

Wonwoo menunduk, menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah mengelinang di pelupuk matanya. Jika tahu itu milik Seokmin, Wonwoo tak akan seperti orang gila yang terus tersenyum mencucinya dan memikirkan segala macam cara untuk mengembalikannya. Pantas saja Mingyu mau meminjaminya jaket, toh itu bukan punyanya.

Wonwoo menggeleng, lalu berlari cepat keluar kelas. Tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang terus mengawasinya sambil menapikkan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

 **End/Tbc**

 **Rencananya ff ini mau dibuat series gitu yang berisi pengejaran Wonwoo yang sia sia :v tapi liat respon pembacanya, mau lanjut atau ngak?**


	2. Chapter 2

**TT**

.

 **'You don't know how I feel, So mean, so mean'**

.

 **Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu**

 **Seventeen Members**

 **Warning:!: OOC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jihoon**

 _Wonwoo?_

 **Wonwoo**

 _Jihoon!_ _ㅠㅠ_

 **Jihoon**

 _Kau kenapa?_

 **Wonwoo**

 _Aku patah hati_ _ㅠㅠ_ _Mingyu- Akh.. sialan. Aku membencinya!_

 **Jihoon**

 _Ceritakan padaku_

 **Wonwoo**

 _Ah.. sudahlah. Aku benar benar kesal mengingatnya_

 **Wonwoo**

 _Eh, tumben kau mengirimku pesan duluan._

 **Jihoon**

 _Aku mau mencontek tugas fisikamu_

 **Jihoon**

 _Tidak jadi, aku mencontek Jeonghan hyung saja. Tenangkan saja hatimu_

Wonwoo terduduk dan melemparkan _handphone_ nya asal keatas kasur. Gara gara memikirkan Mingyu, Wonwoo jadi lupa akan tugas fisika. Untung saja Jihoon mengingatkannya-walaupun secara tidak langsung-.

Wonwoo beranjak dari kasur dan duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Mengambil buku tulis serta buku cetak fisika dan mulai mengerjakannya.

Sudah terhitung satu jam semenjak Wonwoo mulai berkutat dengan tugas fisika didepannya. Tidak benar benar mengerjakannya, Wonwoo malah memandang kosong kedalam rumus rumus yang tercetak rapi di dalam buku.

"Akh! Kenapa rumus rumus ini terlihat seperti wajah Mingyu?! Oh _god_ , aku mulai gila!" Teriak Wonwoo frustasi. Ia menutup buku fisikanya dengan kasar dan menjatuhkan kepala diatasnya.

.

.

.

Pagi dikoridor itu sangat damai. Tawa canda yang berasal dari belahan bibir orang orang yang berada disana menambah khidmat suasana pagi itu. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama sampai derap langkah yang terdengar cepat memecah kedamaian pagi itu. Diujung sana terlihat seorang siswa yang tengah berlari dengan penampilan acak. Bagaimana tidak, dasi yang tidak terikat rapi, kemeja yang belum sepenuhnya dimasukkan, dan blazer yang hanya disampirkan di bahu.

Suara gaduh itu sampai terdengar didalam kelas XI-2 dan tak lama setelah itu munculah sosok dengan wajah yang dipenuhi peluh. Sosok itu berjalan dengan langkah lebar menghampiri salah satu meja disana.

"Jeonghan _hyung_ , aku pinjam tugas fisikamu"

Sosok itu berucap dengan cepat, membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari pemuda dengan rambut sebahu yang kini mengulurkan sebuah buku bersampul biru metalik. Sosok itu dengan cepat menggapai buku itu dan segera duduk di meja belakangnya.

"Sial. Buku tugasku tertinggal" gumam sosok itu dengan wajah turun. Ia menatap naas buku biru metalik milik orang didepannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu berantakan?"

Pemuda dengan rambut _pink_ bertanya yang juga diangguki pemuda didepan sosok nelangsa itu.

"Eoh, jangan bilang kau belum mengerjakan tugas fisika?" Tebak Jihoon-pemuda dengan rambut _pink_ \- yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lemah.

"Untung saja aku tidak jadi menyontekmu. Sudahlah kerjakan sebelum bel"

Jihoon pun duduk setelah menyelesaikan kata katanya. Ia memakan _ice cream_ yang sedari tadi ia bawa. "Tidak perlu pasang tampang seperti itu juga, seperti orang mau mati saja" lanjutnya.

"Buku tugasku tertinggal" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada lemah.

Jeonghan menoleh, "pakai buku apa saja, yang penting kamu ngerjain"

Mata Wonwoo melebar. Ia menatap Jeonghan seakan pemuda di depannya adalah seorang malaikat.

"Woah, aku tidak tahu _hyung_ begitu pintar!" Dengan segera Wonwoo mengeluarkan buku asal dari tasnya dan mulai menyalin pekerjaan rumah Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menatap jengah, jadi selama ini Wonwoo menganggapnya bodoh? Ingatkan Jeonghan untuk memberikan pelajaran kepada Wonwoo ketika ia sudah tidak mager lagi.

"Otakmu saja yang penuh dengan Mingyu" balas Jeonghan lalu kembali menghadap depan dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kumpulkan tugas kalian lalu tukarkan dengan barisan lain"

Dengan segera seluruh siswa paling belakang mengambil tugas orang yang berada didepannya dan mengumpulkannya di meja terdepan. Tak ingin menunggu guru Kim-yang sudah terkenal akan keganasannya-marah.

Wonwoo menatap dalam buku yang berada di atas mejanya. Ia kenal dengan tulisan itu. Dan nama yang tertera di sampul buku semakin meyakinkannya.

'Kim Mingyu'

Begitulah huruf huruf yang terangkai di sampul buku itu. Ingin rasanya Wonwoo tersenyum-bahkan berteriak-, namun ia mengurung niatnya-daripada ia ter _notice_ oleh guru Kim.

Wonwoo mengoreksi buku Mingyu dengam khidmat. Menambah beberapa angka ketika ia mendapati Mingyu salah menuliskan jawaban. Ia tersenyum dalam hati melihat hasil kerjanya, nilai hampir sempurna didapati Mingyu-dengan sedikit bantuannya.

'Teng.. Teng.. Teng..'

Suara bel pertanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini berbunyi. Para siswa di kelas itu bersorak dalam hati. Akhirnya pelajaran yang bagaikan momok bagi mereka telah berakhir.

"Sampai disini pelajaran kita hari ini, kembalikan buku kepada pemiliknya"

Dengan itu, guru Kim benar benar meninggalkan kelas, membuat sorakan tertahan pecah dan membuat kelas itu ribut dalam sekejap.

"Seokmin, berikan kepada Wonwoo"

"Ayay bos!"

Seokmin pun mengambil buku yang disodorkan pemuda berambut _blonde_ dan mulai mendekat ke pemilik buku. Tinggal tiga meja lagi, namun tangan Seokmin terbentur pingiran meja yang membuat kedua buku itu melayang kedepan.

"Aish.. merepotkan saja. Mana tanganku sakit sekali" gerutu Seokmin.

Tangannya mulai memungut buku itu, namun alisnya mengernyit ketika ia menemukan nama pemuda _blonde_ tertulis acak di belakang salah satu buku yang dibawanya dengan banyak gambar hati.

Ia berdiri. Mencari identitas pemilik buku. "Jeon Wonwoo" ucap Seokmin.

"Tunggu, Jeon Wonwoo. Kim Mingyu" Seokmin bergumam dengan kepala yang dimiringkan-bingung.

Ia menatap Wonwoo yang juga sedang menatap seseorang. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo dan menemukan sahabat _Blonde_ nya diujung tatapannya.

Mata Seokmin membelak. Ia pikir ia tahu sesuatu.

"Ya Jeon Wonwoo! Kau menyukai Mingyu?"

Seluruh atensi di dalam kelas itu mengarah ke Seokmin, termasuk Wonwoo. Ia menatap Seokmin dengan tatapan terkejut. Bagaimana Seokmin bisa tahu kalau ia menyukai Mingyu?. Ia melihat salah satu buku yang tengah Seokmin pegang.

 _Terkutuklah Seokmin dan mulut besarnya!_

Wonwoo segera beranjak-tak lupa menenteng tasnya-. Ia mendekati Seokmin dan menarik paksa buku yang tengah pemuda itu pegang lalu berlari keluar kelas dengan cepat. Meninggalkan seluruh teman sekelasnya dengan ekspresi _dumbfounded_.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terus berlari meninggalkan sekolahnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya. Ia berhenti dan bersembunyi dibalik salah satu pohon besar dekat danau belakang sekolahnya.

Ia menghapus air matanya kasar. Sekarang Mingyu tahu, dan semuanya tahu. Tidak ada harapan lagi untuk Wonwoo. Mingyu pasti akan membencinya setelah ini dan memilih untuk menjauhinya-walaupun ia dan Mingyu tak pernah dekat-.

Itulah yang Wonwoo takutkan, saat Mingyu akan menjauhinya. Maka dari itu ia memendam perasaannya hampir dua tahun tanpa ada niatan untuk mengungkapkannya.

Ia menghela nafas kasar. Air matanya sudah tidak mengalir lagi, namun dadanya terasa sakit. Ia mendekati danau lalu menatap pantulan dirinya di air. Ia harus memantapkan dirinya dari sekarang.

"Mungkin inilah saatnya aku harus _move on_ "

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yey! Ff ini lanjut! Gimana dengan chapter ini?**

 **Aku senang banget ngeliat banyak yang minat sama ff ini. Aku gak pede buat ff chapter karena aku orangnya suka males gitu huhu.. dan ini ff chapter pertama aku!**

 **Makasih yang udah ngereview, favorite, dan ngefollow ff ini! Maaf gak bisa balas satu satu, tapi aku ngebca semua kok!**


End file.
